This invention relates to mixing valves, and particularly to hot air mixing valves as used for example for space heating purposes in aircraft. Valves of this class have a requirement for simplicity and reliability of construction and operation. They are, moreover, insufficiently known in installations where pressure fluids from different sources are brought to the valve and are required to be selectively used or to be mixed in varying amounts.